Naruto, The Tempest
by personazero
Summary: This was an idea that pop into my head one night and simply didn't want to leave my head. Not sure how to write this summary. The path to becoming the number one hero was one that was never going to be easy. But with a crazy group of friends, the journey will be filled with laughter, fun, and maybe romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't think I would be writing this, but the idea just didn't want to leave my mind. I started writing this slowly. And this possible one shot came to be.**

 **Its not going to have much of my attention on it.**

 **But I want to see what people think.**

 **So without further ado lets get this story on the way.**

 **Chapter 1: Dragon, Fox and Giant.**

"I will one day become the greatest hero!" A young voice shouted into the sky. The clear blue sky, shinning down on the young pair under the sun. A young boy dressed in a orange shirt, black pants and black snickers had a fist pumped into the air. His blond spikey hair seems to glow with the suns light. His blue eyes seen to math the bright blue sky. His most noticeable feature was his whiskers. Many would have believed that his whiskers were the product of his quirk, but they would be wrong. They were simply just birth marks. Birth marks that caused many people to want to touch them. The young boy name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was just five-year-old boy with peach skin tone, and his goal was set.

A young girl sitting next to the blond, that wanted by the name of Ryuko Tatsuma, raised an eye brow at her friend declaration. She knew her friend would randomly shouted out his goal since she had met him, but something about this seem different. It almost felt like this was not a random declaration. This felt like a true goal. A true declaration. Wiping the dirt off her green sun dress she eyed the blond standing next to her. Her golden dragon slit eyes, with one side being covered by her silver haired eyed the blond. While many would be frightened by her eyes they did not scare the blond next to her. Her moon pale skin showed no signs of being burned by the sun.

She smiled at the blond. A few sharp teeth showing. Another byproduct of her quirk. For whatever reason she felt that what the blond was shouting was true. That in a world filled with people running around calling themselves hero's that somehow her friend would one day become the greatest one among them.

"I know one day you will, Naruto."

*Nine years later*

"Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived! For I am here!" A boastful voice shouted. Everyone watching the news had heard the voice. And there was a reason as to why everyone was watching the video. It had been a few years since the fateful day that what many would perceive to be the greatest hero alive made his debut to the world. People were being shown this video to remind them the day that the symbol of peace was born. Too remind every inspiring hero what they should become. All Might debut was perceiving to be one of the greatest moment in the era of heroes.

Naruto, now the age of 14, could only stare at the old footage. No matter how many times he has seen it, nothing about that moment had change. That one moment brought hope to everyone. That even running into a building on fire his smile never once left his face. His hope to find as many people as possible.

"That's the man that you need to beat." His old-time friend of Ryuko commented to the blond. She hadn't change much from the time they were five years old. She kept her hair short, as she felt that if she had long hair it might get in the way of her quirk.

She saw the way that Naruto kept staring at the video. The video that everyone in the world was watching in celebration of All Might debut. She knew that the blond one goal in life was to be known as the greatest hero. Nothing had changed since that declaration years ago. And she stood by his side for all these years. She was going to make sure that he could reach that goal. She never understood why he made that declaration, but she felt that his goal came from one thing. His desire to be known as a somebody, not a no body. And his desire to want to protect people. But no matter what she was going to stand by his side. They were friends after all, that is the least she could do for him right.

Naruto on the other hand continued to stare. No matter how many times he has seen the video he couldn't deny the one fact. From that day forwards people felt an increase of hope and peace. And not only that. But again is showed the young blond that is what he wanted to become one day. A hero that brought the feeling to everyone that salvation has arrived. That the darkness around them was going to disappear as quickly as it came into their life. Everything that a hero should be.

"Yeah he is still the man I need to beat." Naruto commented back. Seeing the gap between him and All Might. It was a large one. One that he felt that one day he would overcome. And hopefully that dream of his would one day come true. All he could do for now is hope and dream.

*One year later*

"The object is very easy. One team will be the hero's while the other team will be the villains. The team that can complete their object will be declared the winner." The instructor of class 1-A told his students. He was impress with the group that had emerge this year. All showing talent, all with impressive quirks. All ready to become the next top hero. It didn't take long for everyone to draw a number from his random box and find their partner. Hopefully today will show anyone will a swell head that they're not the only one with unique quirks out there in the world.

He made them draw a number from the box to see who would be playing the hero and villain teams.

"Hero's Ryuko Tatsuma and Naruto Uzumaki," He saw two people step forwards. A young lady dress in a green walked forwards. It struck the instructor odd that she was dressed in an actual dress. Not a body suit like most people would have chosen but a dress. Claw earrings were also with her choice of attire. If he had to say it she looked more like she was ready to pose for the camera's then actually fight.

But her partner on the other hand dressed like a hero. Dressed in a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves all of which was heavily padded. A white fox mask with orange stripes was covering his face. Now he looked more like he was ready for a fight then his partner. But, with the way they walked he could tell they were familiar with one another.

"And the Villains that they will face will be the team of Tobita and Yu Takeyama!" The team of villains stood in front of him. They were dressed in normal uniforms like their future self's would wear.

"Now that the teams have been called get into position!" The instructor yelled out, as the teams gave a silent nodded him. They knew that this was the time for them to show off and show case their abilities. They were not going to screw up. The two villains vanished from eye sight as they got themselves into position.

"What is the plan?" Ryuko casually asked her blond friend as they were both at the entrance of the building. Naruto placed his hand under his chin and stroke it for a bit. He didn't know anything about the two quirks of the villain's team. But they had to something unique if they got into the hero course.

"How about the old fashion way?" Naruto asked the dragon lady. She smirked at his answered.

"Well if that's the case there's no reason for me to do anything." She replied back as she took a step back from the blond. She knew that she could take it easy as Naruto was going to do all the hard work in a instance.

Crouching down, Naruto, ready himself. Mentally ready himself, as he prepared his next move. He cleared his mind from all thought. Slowly he felt it. He felt the flow of energy gathering in his body. Without a second thought he vanished. Causing Ryuko to smile. She knew he wasn't showing off, this was just his natural talent.

It didn't take long for Ryuko to hear someone slammed into the wall. Which could only many that someone just took the blunt of Naruto attack. Ryuko knew that Naruto quirk was Energy. He could gather the energy around him and increase his own power. And from what she heard that with enough training he should be able to unleash energy attacks. But at the moment, Naruto, could only increase his own strength.

She slowly walked towards the bomb they were required to defuse. She waited to hear the second slam, but that never happen. Which made Ryuko wonder if it only took Naruto one attack to take out the two villains. Still walking she finally heard the second slam, with that she smirked. Now she knew that the fight was over. But a second later a third slammed was heard, followed by another and another.

Ryuko grew worry. Not many people could take Naruto only in a one on one fight. Unless one of the two had a quirk to increase their power there should be no way they could stand on equal ground with the blond. She decided to run towards the fighting ground. She had to make sure that Naruto was fine.

It didn't take long for her to find the fighting going on. And the sight she came to was one she was not expecting. Energy swirling around Naruto as he kept charging at the cause of all of the noises. She saw the male of the villain team knocked out. His body had created a dent in the wall that he was slammed into. But that was something that she was expecting. What caught her by surprise was the fact that the pale blond female that was on the villain team was keeping up with her childhood friend.

Naruto was not short for his age. He stood at 5'8. Ryuko was around 5'6. And from what she could remember, Yu, was around 5'5. But now she seem to be more around the height of 20 feet. Yes from the average height the pale blond now grew into a small giant. And Yu was taking the blows from Naruto while dishing some out back to her friend. She was taking Naruto down with her giant palm but with the quirk Naruto had his endurance increase it was hard for anyone to take him down till he stop. That's when the adrenaline would wear off.

She saw that the two were so focus on one another that they both failed to pay attention to the objective. All she had to do was touch it and win the match. But something else came to mind. Something that she felt would show Yu that she was not the only one with a transformation quirk.

Smiling, she transformed.

As the two kept fighting, they tuned out the world. For Naruto he was happy. This was one of the few times he met someone that was able to handle his power. And this was a great way to test himself against someone with the power to turn into a giant. Huffing Naruto grin to himself.

He felt giddy. Already the first week, and the school was already proving itself to bring the best of the best too the school. This lady was proof of that. He just need to gather more energy into himself and he was sure that he could take her down in one blow. Gathering the energy he ready himself.

One.

Two.

Thr—

Yu was slammed face down to the floor. A claw hand was pressing her down to the floor. Naruto knew the claw from anywhere. It belong to Ryuko. Looking up he saw that Ryuko had activated her quirk. She transformed into a dragon and had quickly defeated the giant form of Yu.

Even with her transformation, Naruto, knew one thing. She was grinning at him. Which meant that she her sneaking up on them and defeating Yu was part of her plan. Maybe not the original plan but a plan that was formed when she saw the giant form of Yu.

"I hate you, Ryuko." Naruto grumbled to the grinning dragon in front of him.

*Three years later*

Three years have passed since then and everyone hadn't change much. Naruto finally reached his final height of 6 feet and more muscle had formed on the young blond. He didn't have the body of a body builder but he had muscle. Along with the three years his quirk had developed further. He was finally able to use energy attack now but they took a heavy toll on him. It was easier for him use the energy to increase his body as a whole than anything else.

Ryuko hadn't change much also. She stayed at her normal height of 5'5. Along with that, she was considered to be quite the beauty. Her haired stay the same short length only reach slightly above her shoulder. Resting on her head was a headband adorned with a claw-like accessory and decorative wings on the back of her head. Her figure was curvy. A large bust along with a firm behind. The dream of many man to find a lady with this features.

But there is one changed from their childhood days. They had a new addition to the group was none other than Yu Takeyama. From the day that she was defeated she didn't leave the side of the two. Her reasoning why she wanted to become friends with the two was a simple reason. She felt that they would help her become a rich hero.

They had no issue with that. She was at least being honest about the reason why she wanted to become friends with them. They didn't judge her for her reason behind becoming a hero. Many do become a hero for fame and wealth. And even though that was her reasoning she had proved to them that she was a very variable friend. She had a heart of gold. And wanted to become a rich person because she came from a low-class income family. They struggle on a daily base and she wanted to become rich so that she would never have to go through that anymore.

Currently all three were at the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Two weeks away from graduation!" Yu cheered as she looked around the apartment. Scatter around his homely apartment was the many gifts and rewards that he had received. For the young lady all she saw was the many feats that Naruto was able to achieve in his short time. But she couldn't help but smile. All these photos were of something that anyone would take pride in. But she epically enjoy certain photos of the blond. Those were the photos that had of Naruto with Ryuko and with her. Group photos of the three.

Naruto was flopped on his couch. He didn't know how his place became the place that his little group would gather to it just did. But going to the reason why he was flopped onto his couch was simple. He hadn't slept for the past two days. He just wanted to sleep but Yu and Ryuko didn't listen to his plea. Instead they wanted to celebrate his latest accomplishment. A bust of a gathering of villains. They were about a group of five people but the police were having a hard time capturing. With the blond help the police were finally able to catch them.

Capturing a small group of villains was no easy feat. Especially when they are held up in a bank with hostages. That was a long two days for the blond hero in training.

But his two friends were being cruel to him. He just wanted to sleep.

"You didn't give any special pose when they interview you!" Yu playfully scolded the blond hero. Naruto waved his hand dismally at her complaint. He didn't need to hear that. He just wanted his pillow and his bed. That's more important that what pose he made while he was being interview.

"You know he doesn't care to do that kind of stuff, Yu." Ryuko reminded the giant quirk user. She took a sip of her tea, as she knew that her childhood friend was suffering. She knew, but she didn't pay any attention to his plea. A thumbs up from Naruto confirm that he was agreeing with her statement.

"I know that!" Yu examined, as she stood up and slowly walked towards the couch Naruto was spread out on. "But in order to make a name for yourself, you need to stand out! Anything from the pose you make, too the phase you say every time your interview is what will set you apart."

"Oh…" Ryuko took a second to glance over at the pale blond female as she walked over to Naruto. "What do you plan to do?"

"That's easy!" Placing a hand on her bum, she stuck out her behind and slightly bent over to have her behind stick out. "It's a pleasure to make your ass-quaintance!" She happily declared, as Ryuko sweat drop at her actions. The dragon lady always knew that Yu had pride in her beauty but this was taking it to another level.

"I think that's too much." Ryuko calmly told her, not sure how she felt about the pose. In many ways she felt that Yu was giving female hero's a bad name but at the same time she was doing everything she could do to make her name well known.

"Says you!" Yu shot back. All that matter was that people eyes were on her. As long as they were she would become rich and famous as time went on. "I look good. Right Naruto?"

Naruto plop himself to look at the female special pose. He did have to admit that pose did look sexy. But at the same time making a pose like that also felt like she would never be taken serious. That she might slowly become the butt of jokes. There was no right way to answer this.

"You can do whatever you want. As long as you do your job as a hero that's all that matters." Naruto closed his eyes. He needed to rest at this given point. But once again the forces around the world decided to go against the blond.

A felt a light weight place its self on his stomach. Cracking his eyes open he saw a grinning Yu was now using his stomach as a seat now. "Get off me." Naruto ordered, but the grin face of Yu never left her face.

"Nope! Your stomach is now my seat from this point on." She declared.

Naruto wanted to protest and throw her off him. But knew it was a pointless endeavor to do so. He did the one thing that came to his mind, with anime tears running down his face he allowed Yu to remain where she was seated. Ryuko chuckled at the blond predicament. But this was the normal day for the young hero's. This was the life they choose and nothing anyone would say would change that.

 **End of the chapter.**

 **This was just a random idea that pop into my head one night that simply didn't want to leave.**

 **So once again hope you liked it**

 **Leave reviews.**

 **If I see flames I will flame you back.**

 **If people like the story I might do another chapter. I just have to see where people stand on this story before I say I should put a lot of focus on to this or not**

 **So leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Fixed and edited)

**Whoa!**

 **You people enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **But once again I need to remind you this story will be updated very randomly at times. Meaning that unlike the rest of my stories this is worked on whenever. No set schedule. Just wanted everyone to be reminded.**

 **I think originally I had planned for the chapter to be longer but I kinda liked were the chapter ends.**

 **So lets begin.**

 **Chapter 2: Time for school…**

Five years have passed since the days that Naruto and friends attended U.A. High School, and for the most part nothing had change for the blond. While there was minor changes in the life of Naruto, such as, moving into a bigger apartment, a few minor changes to his hero costume, and even a deeper understanding of his quirk. There was also some major changes that the blond had gone through.

Those major changes would be that from the short amount of time that he had graduated from U.A. he had built himself throughout the hero community. He was able to establish himself as one of the great hero's. He was able to reach the ranks of the top ten heroes. A rank that Naruto took great deal of pride in. It showed off all the hard work that Naruto put into his goal of reaching number one hero.

While there had been many changes in the life of the blond, there was some things that never change. And for one adult Naruto he was about to find out the world truly does not want to allow the blond any rest when he wanted it.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

Groaning, Naruto, let out a tired groan and wonder who was knocking on his door. He hope that if he ignored the person knocking on his door would just leave him alone and let him go back to sleep. Stretching his arms out he attempted to start the blood flow in both his arms. As he let his right arm fell down to the mat of his bed, he smack something with the back of his right hand.

A weak moan came from whatever he had just smacked. With that sound the once tired blond was now more awake then before. Quietly sneaking out of the bed, he set his plan in motion. Grabbing his bedsheets he quickly yank them off to see who was in his bed with him. A large mop of pale blond hair was the first thing that Naruto. The second was that the person sleeping in his bed with him was a women. Third she had a purple set of sleep wear. Lastly he knew who the person was that was in his bed.

Groaning, Naruto, knew that his next task was not going to be an easy one. Inching closer to the blond woman, Naruto, attempted to gently shake her awake. But in return she slap his hands over her sleeping form and continue to sleep. The blond attempted to a second time and was met with the same reaction. Now the blond knew what he needed to do.

He flicked the lady sleeping in his bed on the side of her head. And that caused an immediate reaction. The woman open her eyes for a brief second and looked at the blond. Instead of her waking up and telling him why she was in his bed, he was greeted with a yawn and her grabbing the bedsheets and placing it back on her prone form.

"Do what you want… just don't get any in my hair…" She weakly told the blond, as she attempted to fall back asleep. Now that only angered the blond. Without giving the woman a chance to explain her words, he grabbed the bedsheets off her and pulled them again, along with pushing her off his bed.

"Ouch! Ouch!" She chanted as she het on her feet. Looking up she was greeted to the sight or an angry blond.

"Yu…" Naruto growled out his longtime friend. "Why are you in my bed?" Naruto had to restrain himself from yelling at her. He knew that his friend Yu, aka Mount Lady, was sometimes childish, immature, but she sometimes was just herself.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted the blond, as though he didn't toss her out his bed.

"Don't hey me! What are you doing in my bed?!"

Yu was surprise that Naruto was almost yelling at her. "Don't you remember?" A shake of the head. "I asked you last night if I could stay for the night. And you said I was more than welcome."

Naruto nodded his head. He slightly remember this conversation from last night. In his defense he was tired from a job last night and could barely remember how he made it back home let alone what he said last night.

"But why are you in my bed?"

"You said I could sleep anywhere I wanted." Was her simple reply.

"You choose my bed?!"

"It was the most comfy." She replied back with a smile, making the blond even angrier at the giant user.

"That didn't mean you can sleep in my bed! You could've slept but my bed! The guest room! The couch! On the toilet!" Naruto shouted at her, not happy that she willing crawled into his bed. What if he slept nude? What if she slept nude? What if he got morning wood? What if she had morning wood? So many things could've gone wrong with what she had done.

"On the toilet?" Yu question, making sure she heard the blond actually suggest the toilet. Naruto nodded his head. He was firm on that last sentence. He knew what he said sounded foolish, but he couldn't lose in this battle.

"But, but, there's no pillow in that area." Yu whined. She wanted to whine some more, but the person knocking at the front door made their presence renown as they started to knock on the front door once again. Naruto gave Yu a glare. He wanted to yell more at adult woman, but knew he should go answer his door. She blew him a raspberry, as he walked away from her.

Within seconds, Naruto, quickly put on a shirt and a pair of pants to see who was knocking on his door. Pulling the door open he was greeted to with a warm smile from the person who was knocking on his door. Standing at his doorsteps was none other than Nejire Hado. A young lady that happen to work at the same agency that his friend Ryuko Tatsuma.

Nejire Hado was a young lady with beautiful moon like pale skin, with a pair of the brightest blue eyes. To match her eyes she has long, flowing baby blue hair that reaches all the way down to her legs and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. This young lady was dress in the standard U.A student's uniform, but with one change to the outfit. Over the normal uniform was a waistcoat to finish her look.

This was one of the more major changes in the life of the blond. While many people would question why a young teenage girl at the age of 17 would show up to a pro hero home. For the blond he was use to the fact that she would randomly appear at his home whenever she felt like it. And at times was the errand girl of his good friend Ryuko.

Naruto in general was surprise to find the young lady was at his door. While was used to seeing the young from time to time, but he couldn't see a reason as to why she was at his home early in the morning. Maybe if it was in the afternoon he could see the blue haired lady at his home but not right now. Especially when it was a school day for the young lady. Shouldn't she be getting ready to head to the school?

"Hiya!" Nejire happily waved at the blond as she bounce up and down in her spot. Naruto grinned a bit at seeing the happy face of the young lady, but he was still left wondering what the young lady wanted. "Ryuko, told me to come over here to make sure that you woke up in time." She explained as she grinned to the blond.

Naruto was left wondering what Nejire was talking about. Why would Ryuko send someone to make sure that he woke up in time? It was not like there was anything special about today. It was just a normal Monday morning. All he had plan for the day was…

"Oh!" The light bulb went off in Naruto mind. It had finally dawn on the blond what he had plan for the day. "Thank you, Nejire-chan, for reminding me." Spinning around he went to his room to get dress for the day. Nejire continue to smile as she watch the blond leave her vision. Her smile didn't even leave her face as she saw Mt. Lady get thrown out of Naruto's room.

Mt. Lady, took a second to realize that someone was standing at the entrance. Looking up, she gave a weak wave of the hand at the student as she gather herself and went to the guest room. If her fun was done for the day there was no reason to mope about it. She might as well get a few more hours of sleep before she had to report for hero duty.

Before Mt. Lady could enter the guest room, Nejire spoke up. "I have a message for you!" Mt. Lady stop in mid step and looked at the wave motion quirk user. An eye brow, as she waited to hear what Nejire was going to say to her. "Ryuko, told me to tell you, 'Get your fat butt out of bed and get to work'…" Nejire finished.

Mt. Lady, gained a giant angry tick mark on her forehead. How dare that dragon quick user call her out! "Tell that dragon hussy she can kiss my fat butt!" Without letting Nejire give a word in, she slammed the door to the guest room. Nejire became confused. She did not know what set off the giant user.

She didn't give much time to question why Mt. Lady was now angry. Within seconds, the door belonging to Naruto room open up with a fully dress Naruto walking out.

"Oh! Wow!" Nejire clapped both her hands together. Standing in front of her was Naruto dressed in a black business suit. Around his neck was an orange tie. For Nejire, this was out of the norm from Naruto as he was normally dress in an orange t-shirt and black pants, or in his hero costume. This was the first time that she saw the blond in formal wear.

"Let's go." Nejire nodded her head as she followed the blond to their destination.

 ***Standing at the gates of U.A. High School***

U.A. High School is a school that students learn and train to become heroes. The building itself was very large in itself as it was a large H building shape. There was nothing special about the school other then it was one of the most prestige schools in the country. And for the blond this was the place where it had all began.

While many people would be surprise to see such a high profile pro hero out in the open. Many people wouldn't be sure if they approach the blond or pinch themselves. The reason why many people would pinch themselves at the scene in front of them.

"Remember if any of the students give you a hard time go to the nearest teacher and let them deal with them." Nejire told the blond as she fixed the collar to Naruto suit.

This was the main reason as to why random by standers would be pinching themselves. A pro-hero in the top ten was being treated like a little child by a young lady that was a head shorter then said hero. The only good news was the fact that there was no one around to see the scene happening in front of them.

Going back to the blond, Naruto, was unsure how to deal with the situation in front of him. Even though she had a smile on her face while she fixing the suit of Naruto, he on the other hand had a sweat drop forming on the side of his head. Was this not the conversation he should be telling the younger lady not the other way around?

"Nejire, I am just here to give a class a few words about being a hero. It is not like any of the students can bully me." Nejire stopped fixing his collar and gave the blond a small glare.

"Don't talk back to me mister!" She scowled the blond hero. That sweat drop that had slowly formed on the side of Naruto was getting even larger with the way Nejire was treating him. Naruto was unsure if there was a way to get out of his current situation. But at the same time knew that he might as well go along with whatever Nejire was thinking about. This was her way of showing that she cared about him.

"Okay…" Just keep playing along, otherwise he might get drag down with whatever crazy idea pops in her head. Nejire smiled. She was glad that the blond was not going to fight her on this subject anymore.

"Now go knock them dead." Naruto smiled. Turning around he walked towards the school, but before he could make the first step he felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. Turning around he was greeted with the sight of Nejire slightly bowing her head to the blond.

"You forgot about my reward." Naruto smiled. He already knew what she wanted. Without saying a word he patted the head of the quirk user. Even though Naruto couldn't see it, he knew that Nejire was smiling. While he was giving her head a light patting, the blond wonder how the school change in the last five years since he was gone. There was only way to find out.

It was time to motive the next generation of hero's.

 **End of chapter.**

 **What did you think?**

 **I think it was short but sweet.**

 **Drop a review.**


End file.
